


Someone To Rely On

by Rookmoon



Series: Break up Blues [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For me and everyone else, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Your boyfriend just broke up with you and you don't really know what to do. You're a mess and most of your friends didn't pick up when you called for help.Sans happens to answer on the third ring.





	Someone To Rely On

Your day was just like any other. You were out of the house when it happened.

He said that he wanted to talk, so you called. You're phone was being weird and it wouldn't go through. You'd need to get that checked out later.

The dial tone connected you to the one you love.

"Hey Hunny. I'm just helping my friend with his math." He starts some small talk, and that only makes the point of the call all the more painful.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, but I just don't feel the same way I did before."

You hadn't heard his voice in a while, but this was the last thing you expected.

"I don't understand," You felt your stomach sink.

"When I'm in a long distance relationship, it's hard for me to keep feeling like that for someone. I still love you but this isn't working."

"If you want to work through it, then I will. I don't want to lose you." You beg. You feel pain welling up in your chest. Like someone forced their hand in that place behind your ribs and started squeezing your heart. You don't know what to do. You can barely hold it together long enough to get home. You're sure that this isn't real but you can't convince yourself that he's not breaking up with you.

It's been almost a month of solid dating. As solid as it gets with two thousand miles of land between you.

That wasn't much, but it meant a lot to you.

He explains his reasons but it's hard to understand. You're trying, but this doesn't seem real. You end the call and try to stay calm.

"There's still hope. There's still time." You think to yourself as you get in the car. "There's still a chance. He said he still loves me, even if it isn't as much as before." You start the drive home. "I can make this work. If he still wants to, then we can make this work."

You don't think this is going to work. You call him again. He doesn't want to work things out.

You start crying with him on the line. He says he's sorry. You don't believe him. You feel tears streak down your face, and the snot dangling from your nose falls onto the floor with a little slap. You feel the hand tighten it's grip and tug. You can't do anything but cry. He says that he feels like an asshole but he has to go. You don't try to get him to stay.  
It's too much for you to handle on your own. You need help.

You fumble with your phone and scroll through your contacts. You push your best friend's picture. They don't pick up. You try more people. They don't pick up either. You don't know who else to call so you push a random button. Maybe whoever is on the other end can help.

A picture of a smiling skeleton flashes and he picks up the phone.

"hello?"

You make pathetic noises into the receiver. Thank god it's Sans. You try to tell him what just happened, but you can't do words right now.

"where are you, pal. i'll come get ya."

"M-my house-se-se.." You don't want him to see you like this, but the thought of facing this alone is worse.

"knock knock."

There's a rap on your door.

You open it, and see Sans with his usual grin. He frowns when he sees the state you're in. You've never seen him do that before.

"what's wrong, friend. who did this to you?" He sounds like the protective big brother that Papyrus told you about from his childhood. "trust me kiddo. old sansy'll make it all better."

He leads you to the couch and you spend the next half hour crying and trying to fill him in.

Sans sighs after you're done explaining. "i know this is super cliche but it's true. he isn't the only guy out there. you'll find someone better. and you'll know it when you do. trust me on this one, pal."

You hiccough and try to wipe the snot off of your face.

"i know a guy who might be able to cheer you up a bit, bucko." He winks, and disappears.

You sigh and sob into your arm. You don't want to see anyone else. You don't want to move on. You don't want to love anyone else.

You don't hear the feet running to your front door. You do hear the door crash open.

"NEVER FEAR, GOOD HUMAN!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO HELP!" Papyrus looks around, and sees you curled up on the couch, and walks toward you. He looks like he's going to cry too. "I KNOW MY LAZY BONES BROTHER SAID YOU NEEDED SOME OF MY SPECIAL CHEERING UP SPAGHETTI BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS BAD."

Papyrus sits next to you on the couch. "IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP? AFTER ALL, YOU ARE MY VERY INTERESTING AND INSPIRING HUMAN FRIEND. BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, I UNDERSTAND." He stood and waltzed into your kitchen with a shout, "I'LL BE IN HERE IF YOU NEED ME! I HAVE PASTA TO MAKE!!"

The sound of Papyrus bustling around your kitchen isn't something new. Now it's comforting to know that not everything had to change now that your boyfriend is your ex. 

It's weird to think about. You don't want him to be an ex. You don't want to be an ex, but there's nothing you can do but hope.

You get up and go in the kitchen. Papyrus is humming to himself. You don't know the tune but the sound is calm and quiet. You give yourself trying to him along. Finding quiet chords makes you feel a little better.

Papyrus smiles and hums a little louder. You recognize it as a song you like on the radio. The pasta is broiling and papyrus starts singing loudly and you're laughing.

Sans pops back in and sees his brother laughing with his friend.

"I knew this would turn out how it's sup-pasta be."

You laugh while Papyrus screams. Sans is right. It still hurts, but everything seems a little bit better with them around.


End file.
